Maybe Sex Isn't Bad After All
by Blondezilla90
Summary: Prompt: "Rachel/Finn. Their first time together. Very realistic. Nothing sappy or very fluffy, just honest."


Prompt: "Rachel/Finn. Their first time together. Very realistic. Nothing sappy or very fluffy, just honest."

**Name:** Maybe Sex Isn't Bad After All  
**Author:** Blondezilla90  
**Raiting: **NC-17  
**Pairing, Characters: **Finn/Rachel  
**Disclaimer: **The chracters belong to someone else not me. Sadly. I have so many ideas for them!  
**Summary:** Another Finchel first timer.

Rachel didn't have a clue how she ended up in her bedroom, Finn Hudson hovering above her while peppering her face with kisses. The smell of beer from his breath lingering in her nostrils longer than necessary. She had a couple of beers herself, maybe that is why Finn moved his mouth to her neck and let him kiss and suck her skin, causing her to let out a low moan. It was nothing wrong with this, because after all they had been dating for several weeks now. Something seemed different though and Rachel wasn't able to figure it out.

As his hands slipped from her waist underneath her dress, she drew in a deep breath and stared at Finn. Suddenly his intentions were clear to here and for once, Rachel didn't mind. She liked Finn a lot, maybe a lot more than she'd admit even to herself. She knew she had to get it over with at some point, so why not now. Her dad's weren't home and wouldn't be till tomorrow night. His mother was working, so she wouldn't know if Finn spent the night at home or not.

She felt his nails grazing against her thigh, pushing the dress up to reveal them to him. He smiled at her and leaned down to kiss her, slow at first but quickly leaping his tongue out to brush against her lips. Rachel parted her lips and let his tongue touch hers, a shot of electricity rushing through her body which ended in the pit of her stomach. Finn tasted like beer and food. She didn't mind. She tried not to mind.

His hands made their way to her back, unzipping the dress quickly. Rachel watched him as he peeled it off her body, raising her hips to help him take it off completely. She was laying there, only clad in a bra and panties, growing a little uncomfortable as Finn seemed to stare at her body. She knew she wasn't flawless and she knew she didn't look anything like Quinn, but if he really liked her he wouldn't mind. He didn't seem too, because his lips soon found her collarbone while his right hand unclasped her bra. She quickly shrugged it off and sighed when his lips found her right nipple, sucking and licking it. His left hand assaulted her other breast, kneading it while his thumb flicked over her nipple.

Rachel felt herself growing wetter and she pressed her legs tightly together. Finn noticed it and pulled away a little, started to unbutton his shirt to shrug it off along with his jacket. Rachel bit her lower lip as his broad chest came to her view, her hands quickly making their way to it to caress it. She smiled up to him and grazed her fingers against his abs, leaning towards him to press her lips against his. Finn responded to her kiss and groaned as she bend her knee, brushing against the bulge in his pants.

She let out a slight giggle and smiled, urging him on to keep going. She found his belt and unbuckled it as fast as he could, while Finn reached out grab his wallet. He put it next to Rachel and went back to help her take off his pants. Once the button was opened and the zipper was pulled down, Finn made quick work and shrugged them off. Rachel couldn't help and looked down, noticing the bulge in his boxers. She smiled and reached for him. She cupped him gently and wrapped her tiny hand around him, her lips sucking the skin on his neck.

Finn groaned and sighed and pulled away to kneel up. His fingers hooked into her panties and Rachel lifted her hips so he was able to pull them off. She pressed her thighs together, the reality of what was going to happen hitting her hard. She was naked. Fully exposed to Finn. She was about to have sex. It made her incredibly nervous to know this and she laid her head on the pillow, watching Finn as he pushed down his boxers. She gasped a little, totally amazed by the fact she was seeing him naked for the first time ever. His erection was standing up and Finn looked like he blushed a little under her stares.

A smile played around her lips and Finn slowly opened her legs, taking in a deep breath. She had neatly trimmed hair and he had a hard time not to just lean over and fuck her senseless. Instead he smiled and leaned down, his erection making contact with her thigh. She let out a slight moan and wrapped her legs around his waist to pull him closer. He held himself up with his left hand and let his right hand slide down to touch her core. She bit her lip and sighed at the contact. His fingers quickly parted her folds and a long finger brushed against her clit before making its way into her body.

Her lower body clenched and Rachel let out a moan, relaxing a little against the pillows. It wasn't too bad after all. Finn started to move his fingers slowly and used all his strength to resist his own urge. Instead he pulled his finger out and slipped back in, inserting two fingers. It was than he noticed just how thigh Rachel was. He shut his eyes and took a deep breath, increasing the speed of his fingers. Rachel began to pant and buck her hips, craving more. Her shaky hand grabbed his wallet and pulled out the condom. She pushed Finn up a little and he removed his fingers from her to grab the condom. He ripped it open and rolled into on his erection.

Rachel smiled brightly and spread her legs as far as she could, her heels digging into his lower back. Finn hovered above her again and placed his lips on hers, his erection pressing against her opening. She kissed him rather forceful and tighten her legs, pulling away to look into his eyes. Finn stared back at her and thrusted his hips into her body, his erection sliding into her body. Rachel felt the pressure and took a deep breath until a sharp pain knocked all the air out of her lungs. She moaned at at the discomfort and Finn kept pushing until he was fully buried in her. Rachel's eyes filled with tears and she struggled to control her breathing.

Finn had his face buried in her neck and didn't notice the slight agony Rachel was in. He just started to move and Rachel bit her lower lip, hoping the pain would subside. His thrusts became more frequent she felt the burning sensation subside very slowly and the pressure increasing at the same time. If she knew sex would be this painful she'd never even considered having it. Finally Finn sensed that she wasn't reacting and pushed himself up too look into her face. He was still moving and sighed, he knew he was close and Rachel was far from even enjoying it.

Guilt wrecked his brain and kept moving until he felt his climax approach. He grunted and sighed and Rachel hugged him tightly. Finn shuddered and sighed into her shoulder while Rachel silently cried into his. He knew he just blew it, but he'd be damned if he left her hanging in the air. He quickly pulled out of her body and slid down. Rachel let go off him and watched him confused as he discarded the condom and laid down between her legs. Suddenly she felt two fingers enter her body and Finn's tongue leaping over her clit.

She moaned and sighed as his fingers moved fast and hard, while his tongue pressed against her clit- He sucked and licked the little bundle off nerves, while his fingers curled up to bring her closer to the edge. Rachel sighed and moaned in pleasure and groaned as he twisted his fingers while his teeth grazed her clit, causing her body to be pushed over the edge. She moaned loudly and bucked her hips as she came. Finn remained with her and kept pressing his tongue against her clit. He slowly removed his fingers when she stopped clamping and lazily kissed his way up to her lips. He pressed them gently against hers and wrapped his arms around her tightly, pulling the sheet over their bodies.

Maybe sex isn't bad after all.

THE END


End file.
